Imitation Black
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Basado en la saga de Imitation Black. Len y Kaito son dos vampiros que están enamorados de una humana llamada Rin, ella tiene que escoger a uno de los dos, ¿Qué pasará en esta historia? Vocaloid no me pertenece. 1 Extra de Len, subido.
1. Imitation Black

Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic basado en la saga Imitation Black, sólo que está algo cambiada, porque no hay yaoi… creo que le di un giro un poco fuerte… en fin, espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Imitation Black

El sol salía mientras despertaba a Rin de su sueño, se encontraba muy cansada, muy confusa y muy feliz al mismo tiempo. Era la rutina de todos los días, ¿La razón?: Un incomprendido y confuso corazón.

Se levantó, se duchó y se puso su vestido favorito, uno negro, con holanes blancos, una rosa roja y listones dorados sueltos. Recogió su cabello y lo adornó con un moño encima de la liga que sostenía su cabello.

Procedió a maquillarse. Ya no era una niña, así que usaba mucho maquillaje, a pesar de ser joven y no necesitarlo, usaba sombras negras, delineador, base que la hacía verse aún más blanca y labial negro.

Por último se puso sus zapatos de tacón y salió de su alcoba, dos jóvenes la esperaban en la puerta.

-Buenos días.

Dijo ella educadamente.

-Buenos días.

Respondió un chico de cabello azul que tomó su mano y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días.

Dijo otro chico de cabello rubio que tomó la mano de Rin que ahora estaba solitaria y la besó.

Rin se ruborizó ante el saludo por parte de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No. Me levanté un poco tarde hoy.

-Necesitas descansar, princesa.

Rin se volvió a ruborizar, el joven que había hablado sonrió. Su nombre era Kaito Shion. Su cabello era azul, al igual que sus ojos. Era un chico caballeroso. Estaba enamorado de Rin. También era un vampiro.

El otro joven se acercó y tomó el brazo de Rin para guiarla al comedor, corrió la silla, esperó a que ella se sentara y la volvió a acomodar.

Su nombre era Len Kagamine. Tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, un poco largo y se lo ataba en una cola. Era muy tranquilo y respetuoso. Al igual que Kaito, estaba enamorado de Rin y era un vampiro.

Kaito y Len tomaron asiento al lado de Rin, llegaron los sirvientes y sólo sirvieron un desayuno.

-Provecho.

Dijeron ambos.

Rin empezó a comer, y cuando terminó, dio gracias por lo alimentos y se levantó.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Preguntó Len.

-Claro.

Dijo Rin contenta.

Len ofreció de nuevo su brazo y antes de salir, Rin le dedicó una sonrisa a Kaito.

¿La razón porque ambos jóvenes trataban tan bien a Rin? Ella todavía no elegía a uno como pareja. Así que ambos estarían a su lado hasta que ella por fin decidiera.

Len la llevó caminando hasta el bosque alrededor del castillo gótico de Rin, y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

-Espero no te moleste.

-Me preocupa más que estés en el sol.

Era verdad: Rin sabía que sus pretendientes eran vampiros.

-Tranquila. Sabes que el sol no me hace más que quemarme más que a una persona normal.

-No sólo es eso, Len. Puedes morir.

Rin tomó la mano de Len y este volteó. Él tomó su cara con su mano, pretendiendo besarla, pero cuando faltaba poco, ella se apartó.

-Lo siento.

Dijo Len sonriendo tranquilamente.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que ambos regresaron al castillo.

Kaito se levantó de un sillón en cuento escuchó la puerta abrirse. Por último, Len tomó la mano de Rin en forma de despedida y Kaito la tomó en cuanto Len soltó la mano de Rin.

-¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó.

-Sí.

Len no pudo evitar poner mala cara. Pero era un acuerdo, ambos tendrían cortas citas con Rin hasta que ella pudiera finalmente elegir a uno, pero no habrían de besarse.

Kaito llevó a Rin hasta un lago. La sombra de los árboles protegían a Kaito de la luz del sol.

Como era hora del almuerzo, Kaito llevó algo de comida para Rin. Ella comía gustosa, Kaito sólo la observaba, hasta que de reojo pudo ver una flor detrás de Rin. Se levantó sin aviso previo y la tomó. Rin volteó extrañada.

-Toma.

Dijo Kaito poniéndosela enfrente suyo.

-Gracias.

Respondió Rin tomándola y sonriendo sonrojada mirando la rosa.

Kaito bajó la rosa con la mano, obligando a Rin a que lo volteara a ver, se fue acercando poco a poco, Rin se quedó estática, pero luego puso su mano frente a los labios de Kaito.

-Lo siento.

Dijo él para disculparse por casi romper el acuerdo.

-Está bien.

Será mejor irnos.

-Bueno.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y regresaron al castillo de Rin.

Al llegar, Len los esperaba ansioso. Rin se retiró, se encontraba algo cansada.

Rin estaba confundida: ¿A quién escoger? La verdad era que… pero no era posible.

Trató de dormir, pero tuvo una pesadilla, y del susto se levantó, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, se sentía algo mareada, pero pensó que era por haberse levantado de golpe, así que ignoró todo.

Pasaron los días, Rin iba conociendo mejor a sus pretendientes, eran ambos tan lindos y atentos con ella, pero ella se sentía mal, pensó que tal vez era un resfriado.

Un día, ella se sentía tan mal que no se pudo levantar, y su costumbre diaria de bajar sus escaleras mientras sus vampiros la esperaban no se cumplió ese día, así que ellos subieron a su alcoba y tocaron la puerta.

-Pase…

Decía una débil voz.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué te sucede?

Preguntaron ambos entrando.

-Me siento algo mal…

Dijo Rin. A pesar de usar maquillaje, estar peinada y con su típico vestido, se veía mal, cansada, enferma…

-Parece ser algo más…

Dijo Len.

-Sólo necesito reposo.

-Estaremos aquí por si necesitas algo.

Habló Kaito.

-Gracias.

Ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban cerca. En poco tiempo Rin se durmió, y tuvo un sueño.

Primero vio el rostro de Len, parecía que sostenía algo entre sus manos.

Luego apareció el rostro de Kaito, también parecía sostener algo entre sus manos.

Sus rostros eran neutros, como esperando una reacción. Rin pudo verse a sí misma, con su vestido, sus zapatos, su maquillaje y su peinado iguales… pero había una diferencia, tenía sus ojos vendados con un listón negro.

Pudo tener una mejor perspectiva: Lo que sostenían Kaito y Len eran los listones que vendaban los ojos de Rin. Ella se sorprendió.

Ahora aparecía ella en brazos de Len. No se podía ver el rostro de ella, ya que Len lo tapaba con su pecho, tenía la venda en sus manos.

_¿Acaso será Len?_

Se preguntó a sí misma.

Cambió la escena. Ahora Kaito la abrazaba, pero el abrazo era diferente, él la abrazaba por la espalda, el rostro de Rin estaba cubierto por su cabello, y Kaito tenía la venda entre sus manos.

_¿Acaso será Kaito?_

Volvió a preguntarse.

Rin volvió a divisarse, pero esta vez ella sola. Muchos listones atrapaban su cuerpo, como si fuesen cadenas. Tenía los brazos, las piernas y el cuello atados, sus ojos también se encontraban vendados. Luego ella hizo un movimiento brusco para tratar de zafarse, pero no pudo hacer nada.

_¿Será porque me siento atrapada porque no puedo escoger a uno de ellos, y por más que intento, no puedo?_

Otra escena. Len tomaba la cara de Rin intentando besarla, pero ella no se acercaba por no romper el trato que habían hecho los tres.

Luego la imagen de Len cambió por la de Kaito. Estaba la misma situación.

¿Cuál elegir finalmente? Este sueño no le daba ninguna respuesta.

Rin se vio de niña. Con su vestido blanco como la nieve. Estaba de espaldas, era antes de que ella conociera a los vampiros, después de conocerlos sus vestimentas se volvieron negras expresando misterio, tal como esos vampiros lo expresaban.

Apareció la Rin actual, ahora mirando al frente.

Cambié mucho… desde que conocí a ambos, antes no usaba tanto maquillaje, no usaba el moño en el peinado, sino en mi cabeza y era blanco…

Len y Kaito aparecieron al lado de su representación tomando sus manos.

Ella confiaba tanto en ellos, nunca le habían hecho daño, pero luego sus ojos se vendaron de nuevo y las manos se soltaron, dejando las manos masculinas solas, pero aún cerradas, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

_No sé si ambos se convienen, pero no importa… ¿Por favor, podrías enseñarme la respuesta?_

Rin despertó de golpe, sólo Len estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó preocupado acercándose.

-Todavía me siento mal…

Len no dijo nada, pero tomó sus manos y las sintió frías.

-Quiero decirte algo…

-Dime.

Dijo él, mirándola con ternura.

-Pienso en ti cada día, sintiendo nuestros hombros en un abrazo, iré a verte antes de que la sensación se funda… desapareciendo en la nada…

Len no supo qué decir… así que dejó la mano de Rin en su cama y se levantó.

-Le diré a Kaito que pase, quiere verte.

Dijo mirando a Rin de espaldas, tratando de ocultar su dolor.

A los pocos minutos entró Kaito y se sentó junto a Rin, tomó su mejilla, estaba fría.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal…

-Tranquila.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro.

- Pienso en ti cada día, sintiendo nuestros hombros en un abrazo, iré a verte antes de que la sensación se funda… desapareciendo en la nada…

Kaito no dijo nada, sólo tomó la mano de Rin y la apretó un poco. Luego se fue sin decir palabra.

Ella cerró los ojos para poder volver a dormir.

Afuera de la habitación, se encontraban Len y Kaito.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

-No. Pero no falta mucho.

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?

Decía Kaito arrepentido.

-No fuiste el único.

Len estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

En su habitación, Rin llevó las manos a su cuello para quitarse su collar y notó algo: Dos pares de agujeros… los cuales eran ocasionados por… vampiros.

Empezó a llorar amargamente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kaito y Len habían hecho esto? Aún más… ¿Cómo no podía odiarlos por esto?

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía odiarlos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Lloraba mientras su mano seguía en su cuello.

-¿Será porque no pude elegir a uno? Perdón… pero yo no pude elegir a uno porque…

Rin empezaba a debilitarse cada vez más.

-Yo… amo… a los dos…

Su mano cayó de su cuello. El veneno de dos vampiros había terminado su efecto. Ese castillo se abandonó, dejando sólo a una chica en su cama, y sus lágrimas estaban aún frescas.

Continuará…


	2. Fate Rebirth

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. No pude actualizar por varios asuntos que tuve que atender, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Si no le entendieron bien al final, aquí lo explica mejor, pero no me maten, así es la saga, sólo le estoy cambiando algunos detalles, pero lean el capítulo completo para que le entiendan bien.

Vocaloid no me pertenece, tampoco la saga Imitation Black original.

Capítulo II: Fate Rebirth

Habían pasado años desde la muerte de Rin, a causa de dos mordidas de vampiros. Len y Kaito estaban tan arrepentidos, que huyeron del castillo para nunca jamás regresar, pues sería ver de nuevo a la persona que amaban, verla sin que ella estuviera presente.

Rin estaba en un cuarto donde había una puerta, pero sentía que no podía acercarse a ella.

Todo era obscuro, excepto esa puerta, que brillaba como la plata.

¿Ahora quién ocuparía el lugar de Rin?

Se preguntaban Len y Kaito. Intentaron enamorarse de otras personas, pero les fue imposible, era como si Rin estuviese en un trono y no pudieran quitarla… hasta hace unos meses.

Ellos conocieron a otra persona… ya que pensaban que su Rin jamás regresaría.

Mientras, Rin estaba encerrada en esa habitación, ella y la puerta era lo único que producía luz allí, ya que Rin también brillaba.

A pesar de que sus pretendientes la mataron, ella aún les amaba, no sabía la razón, pero así era, y anhelaba poder regresar con ellos, estar a su lado y amarlos, ya que esas fueron sus últimas palabras: "Yo amo a los dos".

Nunca pudo escoger a uno.

Kaito se sentía destrozado, en un ataque de sed, mordió a su princesa, mientras ella dormía le enterró sus colmillos, causándole una pesadilla, de la cual después se despertó, pero antes también fue mordida por Len, en un ataque de sed.

Era tanta la sed de ambos vampiros, que olvidaron convertir a su amada en una de ellos para evitar su muerte, sólo inyectaron su veneno, pero no le dieron a beber de su sangre después para que ella se transformara.

¿Por qué no le dieron de su sangre antes de que ella cayera enferma?

Era demasiado tarde, tenían que transformarla en el momento, para que la ponzoña de ambos vampiros no la matara, pero fue imposible, el único consuelo de ambos, era que ahora Rin no sufría.

Len, por su parte, lloraba casi todos los días, él amaba a Rin, pero su naturaleza pudo más que él, en ese momento él deseaba ser un mortal, así no hubiera acabado con la chica de la que se había enamorado irremediablemente.

Ninguno recordaba cómo había ocurrido. Sólo sabían que no habían bebido sangre durante varias semanas, estaban sedientos, y eran vampiros, su naturaleza pudo más que ellos.

Cada uno conservaba algo, su mayor tesoro: un collar que Rin les había regalado a cada uno.

El de Kaito era una estrella, era de oro, con una cadena fina. El de Len era una rosa, igualmente de oro, pero la cadena era un poco más gruesa.

Esos collares guardaban un recuerdo en su interior: la vez que se enamoraron de Rin.

Ambas joyas, tenían una especie de cristal en el centro, ahí se almacenaban esos recuerdos, tan preciados y dolorosos para ambos.

-Por favor, llévame allá donde estás tú.

Decía Len, en medio de una laguna. Miraba hacia el cielo, esperando que alguien lo escuchara, pero no.

-Por favor, llévame allá donde estás tú.

Susurró Kaito, en medio de un bosque lejano, mirando hacia el suelo, queriendo que alguien lo oyera, más todo era silencio.

Al ver que lo que ambos decían era inútil, dijeron una frase más:

-Si no puedes darme el lujo de cumplir esta petición, entonces quiero desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Kaito recordó cómo empezó a hablar con Rin.

*Flashback*

Ella estrenaba un nuevo vestido, era rojo con negro y detalles en dorado. Llevaba en su cabeza una diadema negra con holanes rojos y los lados unos listones atados en un moño en sus sienes.

Rin estaba a punto de tropezar, ya que había pisado su vestido, pero alguien la sostuvo de sus hombros por la espalda antes de caer.

-Ten más cuidado.

-Sí, lo siento.

Dijo Rin separándose y recuperando el equilibrio.

Kaito no dijo nada y le ofreció su mano a Rin.

-¿Puedo escoltarla hasta el salón?

-C-claro…

Respondió Rin sonrojada y apenada.

*Fin de Flashback*

Luego, Len recordó como también habló por primera vez con Rin, fue ese mismo día, el día que empezó a querer conocerla.

*Flashback*

Kaito se alejó un momento de Rin, ahora ella estaba caminando por el salón, mirando a su alrededor esperando ver algún conocido suyo, pero no.

Empezó el vals. Rin estaba asustada, no había nadie con quien bailar. Se salió de la pista, y un chico de las escaleras le habló.

-Hola.

-¡Ah! Hola…

Se asustó Rin, ya que aquél chico estaba detrás de ella y no lo había visto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Preguntó él educadamente.

-Rin.

-Yo soy Len.

Luego Len tomó la mano de Rin y la besó.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Eh… claro.

Dijo Rin no muy convencida. Len tomó de nuevo su mano, escoltó a Rin hasta la pista de baile, puso su mano en su hombro y empezaron a danzar.

*Fin de Flashback*

Ambos la recordaban tan bien, sus manos suaves y cálidas, su sonrisa, sus ojos. A pesar de que Len era tan parecido a Rin, aún así la amaba, se sentía tan diferente a ella, como si fueran dos almas gemelas que se quieren tanto, que llegan a ser iguales, así era su pensamiento.

Kaito pensaba que Rin era única, diferente a todas las demás chicas, que se veían tan artificiales, tan fingidas… en cambio Rin era natural, a pesar de que en su última época usaba mucho maquillaje y exageraba en su arreglo, su personalidad era tan natural, como si no buscara conquistar a nadie, simplemente su naturalidad lo enamoraba.

Pero la culpa era tan grande, que ambos aún veían a Rin en sus últimos momentos, recordarla era tan hermoso como doloroso a la vez. Era imposible escapar.

Mientras, Rin estaba en ese cuarto aún, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días, meses… años?

Ese cuarto negro se iluminó y apareció un castillo, Rin se levantó del piso y vio como todo se iluminaba, pero la puerta continuaba ahí.

-Desde el momento en que la puerta se abre, el destino ya había comenzado, sólo debes cumplir esta misión, prohibida durante muchos años… hoy se libera, y es guiada hacia un mundo triste.

Dijo una voz. Esa frase quiso decir: Que desde el momento en que Rin nació, ella estaba destinada a conocer a esos vampiros, y como su vida sería corta debido a ellos, aún así ella no los dejaría de amar, y ahora volvería al mundo para estar a su lado.

La puerta que brillaba se abrió y Rin salió corriendo, había varias puertas iguales que se abrían conforme ella iba acercándose, al final, la última puerta se abrió y sólo se podía ver una luz blanca. Despertó en su cama, donde había estado hacia algunos años, su cuerpo estaba intacto, no se había descompuesto aún pasado el tiempo… ¿La razón? Así estaba en el destino.

Rin se levantó feliz y se cambió su vestido negro por el rojo con el que había conocido a Kaito y Len, estaba emocionada, pronto los volvería a ver.

-Por favor llévame, allá donde estás tú.

Se repetía Rin con los ojos cerrados, esperando pronto encontrar de nuevo a sus amados.

Imaginaba primero llegado a los brazos de Kaito, él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y luego se imaginó a Len, también esperando por ella con sus brazos extendidos.

A pesar de que la habían mordido, aún los amaba y les perdonaba ello, porque estaba segura de que ellos aún le amaban también.

-Forjaré el destino para poder tener libertad en el futuro.

Dijo por último Rin antes de salir de su castillo en busca de sus amados vampiros.

Sólo que… ella no sabía la sorpresa que se llevaría.


	3. Setsugetsuka

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Espero les guste el capítulo.

AVISO: Este no será la continuación del capítulo 2, será una especie de antecedente a Imitation Black, tratará de cuando Len y Kaito conocen a Rin. El próximo capítulo será la continuación del segundo, o sea, cuando Rin va en busca de Len y Kaito después de revivir.

Vocaloid no me pertenece, tampoco la saga Imitation Black.

Capítulo III: Setsugetsuka

Las flores de sakura caían por todo el pequeño parque, en el cual sólo habían pocas personas, era tan amigable el viento, que parecía cantar una melodía de flauta.

Un joven con kimono, cabello rubio y ojos azules iba caminando, y vio algo que hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría, si él fuese un humano como los demás hasta se hubiera sonrojado.

Comparaba a esa chica con las estaciones del año: Tan blanca como la nieve del invierno, tan linda como la primavera, tan fresca y joven como el verano y de tan buen corazón como el otoño.

Al mismo tiempo, un joven de cabello y ojos azules que también usaba kimono, miró con atención a una joven de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el mar.

Cómo deseaban hablarle, pero les daba vergüenza, se sentían poca cosa al lado de ella, en ese momento sólo podían admirarla.

Ella era tan elegante, con ese kimono rosa con flores que resaltaba sus ojos, y en su mano llevaba un abanico color blanco con detalles en rojo. Su cabello estaba recogido y lo adornaban muchas flores, todo su arreglo tenía la misma flor: sakura. Como si esos pétalos que caían hubieran creado a esa humana tan hermosa, que los pétalos de cerezo sólo resaltaban su belleza y llamaban más la atención de esos vampiros.

La joven estaba de espaldas y volteó al sentirse observada, sólo que no supo a dónde mirar, ya que ambos vampiros se encontraban en lados opuestos y ocultos para que ella no lo pudiera ver.

Llegó la noche, todos dormían, excepto los vampiros, que no vuelven a dormir. Pudieron divisar que aquella joven vivía muy lejos, tal vez sólo estaba de visita en ese parque, ya que su casa era un castillo, ello explicaba que su ropa fuese tan fina.

Empezó a llover, ella miraba hacia el cielo protegida por el pequeño techo de la entrada de su castillo.

El vampiro rubio la veía desde un árbol algo lejano. No podía quitársela de la cabeza, parecía estar hechizado. Ella era tan natural, sin la intención, es más, sin siquiera que ella supiera de su existencia, él ya se había enamorado. Deseaba conocerla, tal vez, para enamorarse más.

Por otro lado, el vampiro de cabello azul la contemplaba detrás de una gran roca. También la había seguido. Ella tan hermosa y fina. Muchas mujeres deseaban tanto el amor, incluso de cualquier persona que usaban todo tipo de cosas para llamar la atención, pero ella era la excepción. Se veía tan elegante, tan linda, podía notar con el simple hecho de mirarla, que ella no andaba tan desesperada por buscar el amor.

El vampiro rubio Len, y el vampiro peliazul Kaito, deseaban poder hablar con ella, pero sentían que no podían. No sólo era el hecho que no sabían cómo acercarse, sino que también ella podía rechazarlos en cuanto se enterara de lo que eran: monstruos al punto de vista de ellos mismos.

Tal vez esa chica viviría con miedo de que ellos alguna vez pudieran morderla y transformarla en uno de ellos, o peor: matarla.

La lluvia humedecía las mangas de los kimonos de Len y Kaito, pero no importaba, ambos ya no podían enfermarse.

Agradecían no dormir, pues la verían todo el tiempo, ya ella ocupaba sus pensamientos, era más que suficiente, pues ambos enloquecían por ella.

¿Cuál sería su nombre?

Querían saber primero eso, su nombre.

Si esto era un sueño, ellos no querían despertar, pero tal vez nunca hubieran imaginado a una chica tan bella como ella.

¿Ella los conocería o ellos la conocerían primero?

Eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que pudieran hablar con ella para poder conocerla.

Pero al mismo tiempo había algo inevitable: En algún momento sentirían ansias por la sangre de aquella chica. Eran vampiros, y tal vez su naturaleza podría más que ellos, no sabían qué hacer si ese momento llegaba a presentarse.

Ya no había remedio. No podían dejarla de ver y menos de sacársela de la mente.

Luego pudieron notar que de los ojos de esa chica salían algunas lágrimas, a pesar de que llovía, esas gotas provenían de sus ojos, no de las nubes.

¿Por qué lloraba?

Cuánto deseaban saberlo para poder calmar su dolor, aunque apenas la conocieran.

-¿A causa de quién mi corazón y mis pensamientos permanecen en esta inquietud?... No lo hago queriendo.

Dijo Len mientras levantaba su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos, mientras unas gotas de lluvia mojaban su cabello.

-¿A causa de quién mi corazón y mis pensamientos permanecen en esta inquietud?... No lo hago queriendo.

Se preguntó Kaito mirando hacia la pared del castillo, tratando de dejar de ver a aquella joven.

Todo era tan confuso en sus pechos, tantas preguntas tenían. En sus vidas como humanos se habían enamorado, pero ahora el sentimiento era diferente, era de amor, pero se sentía muy profundo, como si unas cadenas gruesas de acero los ataran a la mirada azul de aquella chica.

Al día siguiente, esa joven estaba debajo de un árbol tocando una flauta asiática. Kaito la espiaba detrás de una pared del castillo y Len la miraba detrás de un tronco del bosque.

-Deseo que haya un sendero que conduzca a tu corazón.

Susurró Kaito.

-Todo el camino hacia lo más profundo de tu corazón, el cual nadie conoce.

Susurró Len.

-Hasta que yo lo vea.

Completaron ambos.

Mientras, la joven tocaba una melodía parecida a la que soplaba el viento el día anterior. El día era soleado, parecía que no había llovido la noche anterior.

Len y Kaito estaban dispuestos a acercarse a esa chica a cualquier costo.

Pronto se enteraron que habría un baile en un salón muy elegante dentro de algunas semanas. Sospecharon que ella iría, pues era rica y seguramente la invitarían.

Esos vampiros no se conocían uno al otro, y extrañamente no se divisaron cuando iban a ver a la chica de cabello rubio todos los días.

Kaito consiguió boletos en medio de una noche, la noche antes de que repartieran las invitaciones, tomó una al azar y se la llevó.

Mientras que Len sólo necesitó ver una invitación de un conocido suyo rico, para poder falsificarla.

El día del baile se acercaba. Rin estaba dudosa de ir a ese baile. Le parecía aburrido, pero tenía que ir, según sus sirvientes, "para distraerse un momento".

Tomó su vestido rojo con negro y lo contempló.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo ir…

Aunque los vampiros no la habían ido a ver los últimos días para hacer sus preparativos para el baile, no dejaban de pensar en ella, y a cada momento que pasaba, deseaban más el poder conocerla.

Para ellos esa época era como la luna nueva.

Sólo esperaban que el astro llegara de nuevo, en cuanto conocieran a esa joven, entonces sería como la luna creciente, y poco a poco llegaría la luna nueva.

El día del baile llegó, al igual que el día en que ambos conocerían a la chica que recordarían para toda su vida.


	4. Lovelessxxx

Hola. Nadie comentó en este capítulo… bueno…

Etto… creo que en este capítulo me emocioné… son 12 páginas…

Todo es parte de la misma canción: Lovelessxxx que no me pertenece.

Espero les guste el capítulo, ya es la continuación del segundo.

Vocaloid y la saga de Imitation Black no me pertenecen.

Capítulo IV: Lovelessxxx

Rin estaba tan ilusionada y feliz, por fin volvería al lado de sus vampiros. Salió de su castillo y fue al pueblo en su búsqueda, pero no los encontró. Regresó a su hogar cansada de tanto buscar, al llegar pudo ver varias velas prendidas por todos lados.

-Tal vez se quedaron encendidas y no me di cuenta…

Luego se fue a su cuarto y se puso su vestido azul, recogió su cabello, lo adornó con un moño y finalmente se puso orejas y cola de gato para dar un toque personal.

Ella ya no se maquillaba tanto, sólo usaba un poco de delineador, base y rímel. El labial y sombras negras los dejó de lado.

Iba a recostarse en su cama para poder leer un libro antes de tomar su té, pero escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del castillo.

Salió de su habitación, la noche estaba cayendo, y notó que el sonido prevenía del estudio, así que se acercó y con lentitud abrió la puerta encontrando la peor escena que jamás pudo ver: Len y Kaito estaban allí coqueteando con otra chica de cabello aguamarina. Kaito le besaba la mano mientras Len le besaba la mejilla, pero se notaba que era en algo más que una amistad.

-¡LEN! ¡KAITO!

Gritó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ellos voltearon sorprendidos al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Rin?

-¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?

-Mejo dicho, ¿Quién eres tú?

Dijo aquella chica de manera arrogante.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

Rin empujó a la chica fuera del estudio para luego seguirla empujando hasta la entrada.

-¡¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

Rin no dijo nada y sólo azotó la puerta en la cara de esa chica desconocida. Len y Kaito que vieron toda la escena bajaron con algo de miedo las escaleras y vieron a Rin sentada frente a la puerta llorando.

Ellos no sabían qué decir. Rin estaba destrozada.

-¿Rin?

Preguntó Kaito.

-¿Quién era ella?

Preguntó Rin tratando de contenerse mientras los miraba a los ojos.

-Eso no importa…

Dijo Len.

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Estaba en mi castillo!

-Déjanos explicarte…

-Por favor…

Suplicó Kaito y luego Len.

-No quiero escucharlos…

Rin se levantó del piso y se fue hacia su cuarto, se encerró para que ellos no pudieran entrar.

¿Cómo pudieron traicionarla de esa manera?

En medio de su llanto se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, Rin no tenía hambre, seguía encerrada mientras Len y Kaito esperaban afuera que Rin pudiera salir.

Ella empezó a buscar un adorno para su cabello cuando en un cajón encontró un álbum, sabía que sería doloroso, pero no le importó y se sentó en su cama para ver el contenido del álbum.

Las primeras tres fotos eran de ella. Era un año más joven, habían pasado unos días desde que había conocido a Kaito y a Len y pronto ellos la visitarían, estaba emocionada.

*Flashback*

Ella tomó una muñeca de un estante y esta paseándola por toda la casa. Tocaron la puerta, eran ambos jóvenes. Llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Como Rin necesitaba tutores, ellos fueron contratados para darle clases. Ese día era literatura.

Rin era tan infantil con ellos, como una niña pequeña, no se parecía en nada a la chica del baile. Tal vez así se comportaba Rin cuando habían muchas personas, pero cuando estaba sola era como una niña pequeña.

Len la estaba buscando, primero sería su turno. La vio desde un balcón, ella lo miró y le sonrió. Él le tenía mucha paciencia. Bajó hacia donde estaba Rin y la llevó al estudio para empezar a leer un libro de la biblioteca.

*Fin de Flashback*

Ahora Rin estaba viendo las fotos del balcón. Cambió de hoja y pudo ver otras, pero ahora eran de Kaito.

*Flashback*

Era el turno de Kaito de darle clases a Rin. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón individual mientras Kaito le leía un libro, luego ella se levantó de la nada y se acercó a Kaito.

-Ya me aburrí.

-Ya casi termino.

Luego Rin tomó el rostro de Kaito con sus manos.

-Eres demasiado pálido…

Kaito no dijo nada y sólo cerró sus ojos.

*Fin de Flashback*

Empezaron a salir lágrimas del rostro de Rin, entonces ella volteó la hoja.

Eran otras fotos de ella, tenía su muñeca en sus manos. Ella entonces estaba empezando a enamorarse de esos chicos.

*Flashback*

Rin caminaba por el castillo, cuando alguien apareció frente a ella.

-Hola Rin.

-Hola Len…

Respondió la joven algo sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien? Estás algo roja de la cara.

-Estoy bien.

Dijo ella de inmediato, luego se bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero si te sientes mal, me avisas.

Respondió Len agachándose un poco para ver la cara Rin, ella sólo asintió.

*Fin de Flashback*

Luego Rin vio una foto de ella de espaldas. Era uno de esos días que estaba deprimida, ya que recordaba que en ese castillo vivía ella sola, estaban sus sirvientes y tutores, pero no tenía familia.

*Flashback*

Rin estaba mirando hacia el suelo, llegó Kaito y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

Dijo Rin con la voz cortada.

-Pues no parece.

Kaito la tomó por los hombros.

-Así estoy a veces… son días tristes para mí.

Kaito se agachó a la altura de Rin y le sonrió.

-Si quieres llorar, llora, y si necesitas un abrazo, yo te abrazaré.

Luego él se levantó y se fue, para dejar a Rin un momento a solas.

*Fin de Flashback*

La joven rubia volvió a pasar las fotos. Ahora eran unas de Kaito mientras le daba lecciones de matemáticas. A pesar de tener buena visión, para aparentar, los vampiros usaban lentes, claro que sin aumento.

*Flashback*

Kaito buscaba un ejercicio de matemáticas que asignarle a Rin, mientras, ella estaba en su sillón sentada.

-Bien, aquí hay algunos problemas de aplicación que te serivirán…

El vampiro volteó hacia Rin y ella se sorprendió. Kaito al ver su rostro se preocupó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué no traes tus lentes?

En ese momento, el peliazul se puso sus lentes de manera rápida. Rin se acercó hacia él, puso su mano frente a sus lentes, Kaito sólo cerró sus ojos y ella se los quitó.

-¿Puedes ver sin lentes?

-Algo…

Rin se puso los lentes y notó la trampa de éstos.

-No tienen aumento… son sólo los cristales…

Kaito le quitó los lentes con suavidad.

-Sigamos con los problemas.

Dijo tratando de ignorar lo ocurrido.

*Fin de Flashback*

Volteó Rin otra hoja. Ahora era ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazar a Len. Habían pasado tres meses, y ella había aprobado muy bien todas sus materias, así que andaba feliz.

*Flashback*

-¡Estoy feliz!

Dijo desde su asiento.

-Felicidades.

Respondió Len que estaba frente a ella. De la nada, Rin se levantó y abrazó a Len, él le correspondió, y luego cuando se separaron, aún Rin tomaba la mano de Len.

-¿Podemos ir al parque?

-Claro.

*Fin de Flashback*

Los ojos de Rin mostraban rabia y dolor. Sus vampiros la habían traicionado con otra… unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, recordando el día en que Len le había confesado sus dos más grandes secretos.

*Flashback*

Len le estaba leyendo a Rin un libro de poemas, mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado, pero no prestaba atención a la historia, sino a su tutor.

Cuando Len terminó, miró a Rin.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me puedes decir qué entendiste del poema?

-Eh…

-No lo escuchaste, ¿Verdad?

Rin no dijo nada, pero se ruborizó.

-Está bien. Lo leeré una vez más, pero quiero que prestes atención.

-Sí.

Cuando el rubio iba a empezar a leer, sintió como sus lentes bajaban de su cara, miró a su lado y los vio en manos de Rin.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué usas lentes?

-Los necesito…

Mintió Len.

-Pero no tienen aumento.

Dijo Rin inocentemente mientras se los ponía. Para Len eso era encantador. Rin era tan tierna e infantil.

Al mismo tiempo, el chico no sabía qué decir. Pero Rin tomó la palabra.

-Len…

-Dime.

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que si me sentía mal te avisara…

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Me siento triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy sola… no tengo familia… me dejaron este castillo y dinero para que los sirvientes me cuidaran, pero… me siento sola…

De un momento a otro, Rin estaba abrazando a Len. Él le correspondió, y bajó la cabeza mientras Rin lloraba. Sentía partirse con cada lágrima que ella derramaba, quería que ella no se sintiera sola, así que se separó de ella para decirle algo.

-Rin…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero decirte algo…

Len tomó la cara de Rin en sus manos.

-¿Qué es?

-Más bien, quiero decirte dos cosas: La primera… es que te amo.

Rin abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-La segunda es que soy un vampiro.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron más, pero su sorpresa creció aún más cuando Len la besó.

-Comprendo si me rechazas. Soy un monstruo. Me iré si así lo deseas.

Len se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero Rin abrazó su brazo.

-No te vayas.

-¿No me tienes miedo?

-¿Dijiste que me amas?

-Sí, pero…

-Si en verdad me amas entonces no me morderás…

Len comprendió lo que dijo Rin. Si en verdad la amaba, su lado de morderla perdería contra su lado de protegerla. No dijo nada y la abrazó.

-Siempre estaré contigo.

*Fin de Flashback*

-Mentiroso…

Dijo Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego sin querer, en su mente apareció el recuerdo del día en que Kaito se le declaró.

*Flashback*

Kaito estaba dándole a Rin sus lecciones de historia. Estaban leyendo un libro que tenía algunas imágenes.

-¿Puedo ver los dibujos?

-¿Para qué?

-Para entender mejor la historia.

Kaito rió un poco ante la inocencia en la voz de Rin. Él le hizo espacio a Rin para que se sentara a su lado. Ella se sentó junto a él y empezó a ver el libro, luego miró a Kaito.

-No entiendo esta parte.

-¿Cuál?

-Sobre esta guerra… ¿Por qué se originó?

-Por la pobreza que sufría ese país…

-¿Y los hacía tristes?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero yo soy rica y estoy triste…

Kaito comprendió las palabras de Rin, dejó el libro en una mesa y la abrazó.

-Sé que tu familia no está aquí, pero aquí estoy yo, no te dejaré sola.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

Rin no deseaba coquetear con su tutor, simplemente se comportaba como una niña pequeña, debido que a la pérdida de su familia, ella no quería madurar para no sentir que podría volverse una amargada, se apoyaba mucho en sus muñecas, su infantil comportamiento y el hecho de usar orejas y cola de gato para tratar de parecer más pequeña y tierna.

Por otro lado, Kaito sí la quería, quería calmar su dolor, por eso la abrazó, deseaba darle a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Rin…

-Dime.

-¿Si te cuento dos secretos míos, te enojarás?

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Claro.

-Bueno…

Kaito se separó de Rin.

-El primero es que soy un vampiro.

Rin abrió los ojos. Sus dos tutores eran vampiros, no podía creerlo, pero no estaba preparada para la segunda noticia.

-La segunda es que…

Kaito le dio un rápido beso a Rin en la boca.

-Te amo.

Completó su oración.

-Kaito…

-¿Quieres que me vaya ahora que sabes mis secretos?

-No… pero…

-Pero…

*Fin de Flashback*

Rin le había contado todo a Kaito, sobre que Len también se le había declarado. Llamaron a Len y los tres llegaron a un acuerdo: Ellos tendrían cortas citas con Rin hasta que ella por fin eligiera a uno de ellos. Pero había una condición: No podrían besarla.

A veces a los vampiros se les iba ese recuerdo e intentaban besar a Rin, pero ella se los impedía.

Ahora Rin se encontraba en su cama llorando como nunca mientras abrazaba la muñeca que nunca soltaba desde hace un año. Ella poco a poco había empezado a cambiar, tanto en su personalidad como en su manera de arreglarse. Empezó a usar mucho el color negro, a ponerse mucho maquillaje y dejar sus muñecas de lado. Quiso empezar a madurar y pensaba que si era al lado de alguno de sus vampiros ella jamás se amargaría, pues ya no estaría sola.

Pero nunca pudo elegir a uno, pues lo había confesado antes de morir: Amaba a ambos.

Ahora el alma se le partía poco a poco.

Afuera de la habitación, Len estaba sentando en el piso mientras Kaito se recargaba en una pared.

-Perdimos algo que ella aún conserva…

Comentó Kaito.

-Así es: la dignidad.

Mientras Rin estaba de rodillas en el piso, por más que trataba sus lágrimas no paraban de salir. Ahora estaría sola para siempre. Sus sirvientes se fueron después de enterarse que ella había muerto, y sus vampiros la habían cambiado por otra. Era muy doloroso. Ella miró de nuevo las fotos en el piso y susurró:

-Fui tan feliz en ese momento… Y también tan estúpida… ¿Qué es lo que se reflejó en sus pupilas?... Aunque lo desee, no volverá…

Su expresión de dolor pronto cambió por una de rabia.

-Resuena un eco suavemente en mi pecho… Si perdiera la memoria… ¿Sería mejor?

Se preguntó Rin. Sería perfecto. Si ella olvidase todo, su corazón ya no le dolería tanto como ahora… y sus vampiros sufrirían lo que ella sufría.

…

Len cerró los ojos y murmuró algo.

-Se lo dije hace años… "Si lo único que no me permites es amarte…"

-"Entonces no tiene sentido para mí existir". Lo sé… yo también se lo dije.

-Los sentimientos de un vampiro pueden llegar a ser muy fuerte.

-Sí… tanto que pueden hacernos cometer locuras.

Rin salió por fin de su alcoba. Len se levantó al instante del piso y Kaito volteó hacia ella.

-¿Estás mejor?

Preguntó alarmado el rubio.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Cuestionó Kaito.

Rin no dijo nada. Sus ojos aún tenían dolor, y sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados.

Len alzó la mirada al techo, evitando ver a Rin, su dolor era compartido.

Mientras, Kaito rogaba para que esos pensamientos sobre él y Len desaparecieran de la mente de Rin.

-Será el fin del mundo cuando destruya lo que quiero proteger.

Dijeron ambos vampiros al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces ya se terminó.

Por fin habló Rin.

Len y Kaito sólo deseaban la felicidad de Rin, y la clave de esta era: No dejarla sola.

Así que decidieron quedarse en el castillo, pero ella no podía perdonarlos.

-Luego hablamos.

Dijo Rin mientras volvía a entrar a su cuarto, no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar.

Len se dio media vuelta y se fue del lado derecho, mientras Kaito se fue por el izquierdo.

-Algún día en un mundo sin traición, seguramente renaceremos.

Dijeron ambos esperando que sus peticiones fueran escuchadas.


	5. Arrest Rose

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Les traigo el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, sí, serán 7 capítulos, el siguiente será The Lost Memory y el final será el final que yo agregaré n.n Espero les guste el capítulo, este ya no es tan largo.

Capítulo V: Arrest Rose

Rin estaba demasiado dolida. En lo que restó del día no salió de su habitación. Al día siguiente el hambre no la dejaba en paz, así que se puso un vestido negro demasiado sencillo, no se maquilló y se puso un moño en su cabello suelto. Bajó las escaleras y no divisó a los vampiros. Tal vez se habían ido. No le importaba. Cocinó algo sencillo y se sentó a comer. El día era nublado.

Después de desayunar, salió del comedor y vio a Kaito y Len fuera del cuarto.

Había un silencio incómodo. Rin no dijo nada, sólo volteó su cara para poder irse, pero ellos la tomaron del brazo.

-Suéltenme.

Dijo muy fría.

-Rin…

Susurró Len.

-Escúchanos.

Suplicó Kaito.

-Ya no están cerca, a mi lado.

Kaito no podía mirarla, se sentía demasiado culpable por el dolor de Rin.

-Me habían olvidado… me desvanecí de sus memorias.

-No es cierto.

Dijo Len con dolor.

El tiempo transcurría con tanta lentitud y con tanta rapidez… al mismo tiempo.

Del amo ahora sólo quedaba una cosa: El dolor. El dolor de la traición y el dolor de la culpa.

Rin se soltó del agarre de los vampiros y subió a su alcoba. Era como su refugio. Cerró la puerta con llave.

Ya no deseaba llorar más, ya no quería seguir sufriendo. Tomó un poco de acetona y se quitó el barniz negro de las uñas, cambió su vestido negro por un vestido azul marino con blanco un poco menos sencillo que el anterior, se puso zapatos sin tacón y se dejó sin su maquillaje. Era una especie de manifestación de que esos vampiros ya no formaban parte de su vida.

-Cuando se fueron yo perdí la luz y el amor…

…

Len estaba en el comedor… cuánto deseaba abrazar a Rin y no dejarla ir, para él, esa chica que estaba en el castillo… Miku, sólo había sido una distracción. Habían pasado 20 años desde la muerte de Rin y no podía sacársela de la cabeza, por eso buscó a Miku, para poder olvidarla.

Como todo era muy silencioso, se podía escuchar el llanto de Rin.

Aún Len no había terminado de declararse aquella vez. Quería estar al lado de Rin toda la eternidad, pero tal vez ella nunca lo perdonaría.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de ya no escuchar el llanto de Rin, pero le fue imposible.

…

-Libera tus sentimientos…

Decía Rin, mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

…

Kaito estaba sentado en las escaleras, eran pocas las veces que lloraba, pero estaba llorando. Había hecho daño a la persona que más amaba, eso no se lo podía perdonar.

…

-Sé feliz.

Dijo Rin, porque en el fondo… aún los quería… estaba llorando porque aún quería a esos vampiros.

…

Kaito no quería que Rin se fuera… ella estaba envejeciendo, y él no. El tiempo de Kaito se había detenido, pero el de Rin no, sólo se detuvo para su cuerpo durante su muerte, por eso no se descompuso, pero fue todo.

Len y Kaito amaban a Rin, querían hacerla feliz, pero sólo terminaron haciéndola triste…

-Sólo espera por mí, por favor.

Dijo Kaito.

-Sólo espera por mí, por favor.

Susurró Len.

Cayó la noche.

Rin no había salido de su habitación, no quería verle la cara a esos vampiros. Estaba mirando de rodillas al piso hasta que una luz azul hizo que subiera la mirada. Era una estrella.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy una estrella. Concedo deseos. Tu llanto ha durado demasiado, ¿Por qué?

Rin bajó la mirada y le contó todo a la estrella.

-Ya veo…

-Quisiera ya no sentir dolor.

-¿Segura?

-Estoy temblando de dolor.

Len y Kaito empezaron a tocar la puerta.

-Rin, abre.

Dijo Kaito.

-Es suficiente, debemos hablar.

Habló Len.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quieras escuchar?

Preguntó Kaito.

-Escúchanos, quiero volverte a ver sonreír.

Dijo Len, suplicando que todo fuera un sueño.

Se sentían como si hubieran maltratado a una rosa.

-¿Quieres olvidar tu dolor?

Preguntó la estrella.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?

Preguntó alarmado Kaito mientras Len golpeaba la puerta para abrirla al escuchar una voz diferente a la de Rin.

-Sí, quiero olvidar mi dolor.

-Pero, si olvidas tu dolor, también tendrás que olvidar lo sucedido.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Pero… también tendrás que olvidar… a tus vampiros.

Rin se asustó. No quería olvidarlos a ellos, pero tampoco quería seguir sufriendo.

-¡RIN, ABRE LA PUERTA!

Gritó Len desesperado.

-¿Aceptas?

Preguntó la estrella.

-Yo…

La puerta finalmente fue derribada y Kaito y Len pudieron ver a la estrella en el cuarto de Rin.

Ella supuso que los vampiros tratarían de ahuyentar a la estrella, así que sin pensarlo dijo:

-¡Acepto!

Luego se levantó y tomó uno de los picos de la estrella.

-¡RIN!

Gritó Len.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!

Gritó Kaito. Ninguno sabía lo que ocurriría, pero era algo malo, habían escuchado que Rin olvidaría todo.

La habitación se iluminó.

En pocos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad, esa estrella ya no estaba. Pero no todo era tan tranquilo.

Rin estaba aún de pie, pero se veía mareada y cansada, tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero luego se cayó al piso, desmayándose.

-¡RIN!

Intentaron acercarse, pero vieron varios trozos de cristal en el piso… ¿No lo serían?

-No…

Dijo Kaito arrodillándose y tomando un cristal.

-¿Acaso son… las memorias de Rin?

Preguntó Len derramando algunas lágrimas.

Luego voltearon a ver a Rin, quien estaba en el suelo desmayada.

Tomaron su cuerpo, su piel estaba fría.

-Sigue viva…

Susurró Kaito.

-Pero ahora no será lo mismo.

Terminó Len.


	6. The Lost Memory

Hola. Nadie comentó en este capítulo…

Espero les guste este, que es el penúltimo, el próximo será el final que yo agregaré a esta saga, ya que el final que tiene como yo lo entiendo no me gusta.

Vocaloid y la saga de Imitation Black no me pertenecen.

Capítulo VI: The Lost Memory

Una joven con un vestido azul con listones negros, una rosa blanca que lo adornaba, un moño negro en su cabello recogido y también sus medias y zapatos de tacón bajo negros, descendía por las escaleras de su castillo con una cara totalmente neutra.

-Hola Rin.

-¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó primero un vampiro de cabello azul y luego uno rubio.

-Hola, estoy bien.

Dijo ella. Pero había una diferencia a como era antes: su sonrisa era falsa y se notaba.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Sí, antes de que ustedes llegaran.

-Bueno.

Respondió el vampiro rubio tratando de ocultar su dolor en su sonrisa.

Todo para él era color sepia, como el de una antigua fotografía, esa escena, cómo la extrañaba, más no podía volver a ella, porque ahora su princesa, había desaparecido.

Kaito subió la cabeza al techo.

Esa chica era su Rin pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Y todo era su culpa. Buscó un lugar para mirar, y sus ojos fueron a dar al cielo gris, el mismo cielo que estaba hacía unos días, que Rin lo había visto con Miku.

Esa chica frente a ellos era Rin, pero estaba totalmente cambiada. Después de perder la memoria, Len y Kaito la recostaron en su cama velando hasta que ella despertara, mientras, recogían todos esos cristales que eran sus memorias, y sin saber cómo devolvérselos, los guardaron en una pequeña caja de madera.

*Flashback*

Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando Rin empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Rin!

Mencionaron ambos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó el peliazul.

-Sí…

-¿Segura?

Dijo el rubio.

-Sí, pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ellos abrieron sus ojos. ¿Deberían decirle todo lo ocurrido?

-¿N-no recuerdas nada?

Preguntó asustado Kaito.

-No…

-Rin, por favor recuerda.

Len tomó sus manos.

-Mejor dicho, no sé quiénes son ustedes, ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

Preguntó alarmada Rin intentando levantarse, pero como se incorporó rápido se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero los vampiros la sostuvieron.

-Cálmate.

-No te haremos daño.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Len.

-Yo soy Kaito.

Rin los miró con total neutralidad, como si estuviera viendo la pared.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Preguntó ya más tranquila.

-Venimos seguido aquí.

Contestó Kaito.

-¿Cómo? Nadie viene aquí. Yo vivo sola.

-No, Rin.

-Claro que sí, recordaría si los hubiera visto antes… ¿Len?

-Sí… pero… hay algo que debemos decirte Rin.

-¿Qué es?

-Len y yo somos vampiros.

Rin retrocedió asustada topándose con la pared.

-¡Tranquila!

-No te morderemos, estamos aquí para protegerte.

Trató de calmarla Kaito.

-¿Protegerme de qué?

-De todo… de las personas que te quieran hacer daño y… de la soledad. _"Como fue el juramento que te hicimos hace años…"._

Pensó por último Len. Rin no dijo nada y miró al piso.

-¿Me protegerán?

-De nosotros mismo si es necesario.

Prometió el peliazul.

-¿Entonces puedo confiar en ustedes?

-Claro, además que si quisiéramos hacerte algo, ¿No crees que ya lo habríamos hecho?

Preguntó el rubio tratando de darle confianza a Rin. Ella se miró, estaba totalmente intacta. Su vestido azul marino con holanes blancos estaba completo y aún traía sus zapatos puestos.

Los vampiros la habían recostado en su cama tal cual como se había desmayado la noche anterior.

Eso le infundió un poco de confianza a Rin, pero aún era fría con ellos.

*Fin de Flashback*

Len se sentía en una profunda soledad. ¿Cómo pedirle perdón a Rin por haberla engañado?, mejor aún, ¿Cómo explicarle que ella y él estuvieron enamorados pero él la mordió en un ataque de sed?

Kaito sentía que aún tenía en sus manos cada uno de los recuerdos de Rin en forma de cristales. Su culpa era grande, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a ella que él y Rin se enamoraron y ella no había elegido aún entre Len y él?, ¿También cómo explicarle que la había mordido por un ataque de sed?

Ojalá el tiempo pudiera absorber todo como una esponja para que ya no hubiera residuos de dolor en sus almas. ¿Por qué Rin se había atrevido a separarse de su memoria? Dolor, esa era la respuesta.

Ya no había los mismos sentimientos de amor y felicidad en ese castillo, se habían convertido en sentimientos de añoranza y tristeza por la Rin que aún habitaba en ese cuerpo pero por su mismo dolor dormía dentro de sí, para no recordar.

-No recuerdes las cosas importantes.

Dijo Len mientras salía del castillo tomando uno de los hombros de Rin. ¿Las cosas importantes? Se cuestionaba ella. ¿Qué era tan importante que no se debía recordar? Lo importante se debe recordar, ¿No?

Entonces ella salió detrás de Len, mientras Kaito se sentaba en un sillón.

Len se acercó a un árbol de flores de cerezo y pronunció una palabra en inglés para luego seguir hablando en español.

-Remember, un oculto y prohibido amor, ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo, para no ser tan idiota.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Preguntó Rin, quien estaba atrás de Len, este volteó algo sorprendido.

-Nada…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí…

-Bueno, si no me quieres decir, no me digas, pero si te sientes tan arrepentido como para desear volver el tiempo, eso quiere decir que tu arrepentimiento es grande, y puedes incluso ser perdonado.

Dijo Rin mientras tomaba un pétalo de flor de cerezo. Len la miraba sorprendido, a pesar de su cara seria, ella decía cosas tan profundas… en todo los aspectos, amaba a Rin.

-¿Habrá baile esta noche?

Cuestionó Rin, mirando de nuevo a Len.

-Bueno… la señorita Luka dijo que iría de viaje con su esposo Gakupo, la señorita Gumi que estaría con sus padres hoy y la señorita Miku… no puede venir.

Dijo Len en un susurro lo último. Como Rin había perdido la memoria, ella no recordaba a Miku, pero Miku sí recordaba a Rin, por eso cuando ella intentó acercarse, la chica de cabello largo se puso a defensiva, y Rin no sabía el motivo, la había invitado al baile de esa noche en su castillo para poder conocerla un poco más, pero tal parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

-Bueno… supongo que lo tendré que cancelar.

-¿Por qué? Quedamos Kaito y yo.

-¿Acaso será posible hacer un baile sólo nosotros tres?

-¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que está bien. Si Kaito está de acuerdo.

-Créeme, lo estará.

-Iré a preguntarle.

Con esto, Rin se retiró. Cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar, Len dijo:

-Lo hermoso se ha gastado contigo, quiero saber una vez más la temporada.

Recordó las lágrimas de Rin. Tres días de inagotables lágrimas.

-¿En dónde están los motivos para no deshacerse del dolor?

Se cuestionó a sí mismo el vampiro.

Cayó la noche. Rin se cambió y se puso un vestido blanco con listones negros en las mangas y una rosa roja en el frente. Adornó su cabello con un moño negro encima de la liga que sostenía su cabello, se puso unas medias y zapatos de tacón un poco alto negros.

Bajó las escaleras y sólo Kaito estaba ahí. Él tomó su mano y la besó, la expresión de Rin era totalmente seria, ni siquiera se ruborizó.

-Todavía es algo temprano para bailar, ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Sí…

Ellos se sentaron en un sillón y Kaito comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo te has sentido respecto a tu memoria?

-La verdad, no lo sé… no he podido sentir nada casi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando siento algo… cualquier sentimiento, es casi nulo, como si no tuviera sentimientos… ¿Eso es malo?

Kaito trató de abrazar a Rin como la vez que se le había declarado, pero para no asustarla, sólo se acercó a ella, como era más alto, hizo que Rin se sentara de rodillas, para poderla ver mejor a la cara.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?

-Sí.

-Es una historia larga.

-También las fiestas.

Dijo Rin para darle a entender a Kaito que tenían tiempo.

-La verdad es que tú…

La puerta se abrió. Rin se puso de pie y pudo divisar a Len entrar.

-¿Acaso no has bailado con ella, Kaito?

Preguntó Len algo molesto.

-No.

Respondió Kaito, también molesto porque lo habían interrumpido.

-Entonces yo bailaré con ella.

Len tomó la mano de Rin y se puso a danzar con ella por todo el salón, mientras Kaito salió un momento al balcón.

El vampiro rubio miraba con tanta ternura a Rin, esperando que por lo menos ella sonriera de verdad, y si era posible, que recordara la primera vez que había bailado con ella, tal vez lo último no, pues sus memorias estaban fuera de su cuerpo.

Rin seguía mirando todo tan neutro, incluso cuando miró a Len, su cara no cambió, dejando al vampiro en una depresión profunda.

Al día siguiente, Kaito y Len estaban fuera del castillo.

-Planeaba decírselo…

Susurró Kaito.

-¿Decirle qué?

-La verdad.

-¡No!

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Ella tiene derecho a saberlo!

-¡¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a sufrir? ¡¿Qué nos vuelva a rechazar?

-¡No soporto verla así!

-¡Es nuestro castigo por traicionarla!

-¡Si ella nos ama nos perdonará!

-¡PERO QUIÉN SABE SI NOS AME EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡¿NO HAS VISTO SUS EXPRESIONES?

Len comenzó a levantar la voz y Kaito no se quedó atrás.

-¡ES PORQUE NO RECUERDA NADA!

-¡POR NUESTRA CULPA! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS SI PODEMOS REGRESARLE SUS RECUERDOS O CÓMO REGRESARLOS!

-¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TÚ VISTE A MIKU PRIMERO!

-¡¿MI CULPA? ¡¿QUIÉN LA INVITÓ A ESE BAILE PRIMERO?

-¡¿QUIÉN LE COQUETEÓ PRIMERO?

Len sacó una espada de su funda que se encontraba en su cinturón y Kaito lo imitó.

Se apuntaron uno al otro hacia un mismo objetivo: el corazón.

Luego escucharon un canto, y pudieron divisar a Rin que estaba detrás de unos arbustos, tal vez acababa de llegar, si no habría escuchado los enormes gritos de los vampiros.

Ella estaba de espaldas, aún usaba el vestido blanco del día anterior, la diferencia era que ahora su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y no tenía ningún adorno en él. Luego de unos segundos volteó y su rostro hizo que los vampiros se perdieran en ella: por fin estaba sonriendo de verdad.

-¿Rin?

Rin volteó completamente y sólo sonrió, su sonrisa era tan hermosa, era todo para Len y Kaito.

-Remember, un oculto y prohibido amor, ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo, para no ser tan idiota.

Susurró Kaito, tan bajo que casi nadie lo pudo escuchar.

Rin se fue corriendo feliz perdiéndose en el bosque, Len trato de seguirla, pero no pudo encontrarla, la perdió rápido.

-Lo hermoso se ha gastado contigo, quiero saber una vez más la temporada.

Dijo Kaito por último, ya que llegó Len muy asustado.

-¡Kaito! ¡Kaito!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Rin! ¡Se ha ido!

-¿Fue al bosque, no?

Preguntó Kaito muy calmado, era normal que Rin fuera al bosque.

-¡Sí, pero se fue a la parte obscura!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Vamos a buscarla!

-¡Sí!

Len y Kaito corrieron lo más que pudieron, el bosque era muy lindo, pero la parte obscura era muy espesa.

-¡Rin!

-¡Rin!

Luego de unas horas, ellos ya no sabían por donde buscar, estaban muy preocupados, luego una luz se encendió, había varios listones negros alrededor y pudieron ver a Rin.

-¡RIN!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero la expresión de Rin ya no era de felicidad, era de tristeza.

-A cualquier número de veces, llámaré tu nombre, recordando y queriendo la voz, marchitándose…

Luego Rin bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas rojas.

La luz se fue y Rin cayó al piso desmayada.

Len y Kaito fueron hacia ella, la levantaron y se la llevaron al castillo.

Al llegar, la recostaron en su cama, y pudieron notar que en su cuello aún tenía las marcas de las mordidas de ambos. ¿Ella lo habría notado? Lo más seguro era que sí.

Dejaron la caja de sus recuerdos en la mesa de noche que estaba cerca de su cama.

-Remember, presionando sobre el pecho los fragmentos de las memorias recuperadas, el momento de saber la respuesta que dejaste, incluso hiriendo al estúpido.

Dijo Len.

-Remember, los hilos atados, algún día me conectaré contigo, dedico una oración muchas veces, incluso no sé si esto es un error…

Dijo Kaito.

Pasaron varias horas y Rin seguía sin responder, luego Kaito y Len vieron un cuaderno en una mesa, lo abrieron y leyeron sin sospechar que era el diario de Rin, al final se dieron cuenta, porque decía:

"_No sé a cuál elegir, porque ambos son tan lindos y comprensivos conmigo… en parte es eso, porque la verdad, es que al que amo en verdad es… a los dos. No puedo elegir a uno"._

Eso dejó perplejos a los vampiros. ¿Los amaba a ambos? Eso explicaba varias cosas.

Después de unas horas, uno de los dos vampiros tomó sus cosas e iba a salir por la puerta, hasta que el otro lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No sé.

-Pero…

-Shhh… despertarás a Rin. No puedo seguir viviendo aquí sabiendo que ella nos ama a ambos, yo la quería para mí, y si seguimos aquí, es probable que jamás elija uno, y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia, así que me voy.

-¿Lo crees necesario?

-Sí. No le digas nada de mí, prefiero dejarlo así. Y perdón por tratar de matarte.

El vampiro se fue resignado, mientras la obscuridad de la noche caía.


	7. Final Decision

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Este es el último capítulo. El fin del fanfic pero no de la historia, espero les guste el capítulo. Por cierto… ¡No me maten! El principio no creo que les guste mucho, pero todo pasa por algo ¿?. Desearía continuarla… ¿Cómo ven? ¿Hago unos especiales donde cuenten las historias de Kaito y Len como humanos y luego como vampiros? Ustedes deciden.

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Imitation Black saga tampoco.

Dedicado a todos los lectores: YuzukiToriOnee-san, RinKagamine002, Rin Sora Kagamine, dempa sama, RinKagamiNNe y Rinny Kagamine san.

Capítulo VII: Final Decision

Rin abrió los ojos mientras el sol se asomaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te desmayaste.

Respondió simplemente el vampiro. Él pudo notar que ahora Rin no tenía las marcas de colmillos que él y el otro vampiro le habían hecho a ella antes.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Rin se levantó de su cama y notó que faltaba un vampiro.

-¿Dónde está…?

-No regresará.

El vampiro se levantó de su asiento dándole la espalda a Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Así lo decidió…

-Pero…

-No pude hacer nada.

El joven se dio la vuelta y tomó los hombros de Rin.

-Lo siento Rin. Él dijo que no podía amarte, sabiendo que tú amabas a ambos.

-¡¿Cómo dicen eso? ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-No lo dijiste, pero lo escribiste.

Él sacó un cuaderno de un cajón, buscó una página y se lo mostró a Rin.

-Mira.

Rin leyó.

"_No sé a cuál elegir, porque ambos son tan lindos y comprensivos conmigo… en parte es eso, porque la verdad, es que al que amo en verdad es… a los dos. No puedo elegir a uno"._

-Esta es mi letra… pero yo no recuerdo haberlo escrito.

-Porque perdiste tu memoria.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada.

-Él se opuso a que yo dijera una palabra, pero tienes derecho a saberlo… la pregunta es: ¿Quieres seguir sufriendo?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Kaito tomó la caja de recuerdos de Rin y se la mostró mientras la abría.

-Son tus memorias. Por culpa de una estrella las perdiste, bueno, ese fue tu deseo.

-Explícame todo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

Kaito suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Rin, luego le hizo una seña para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Es una historia larga.

-No importa.

Pasaron entre 2 y 3 horas mientras Kaito le contaba todo a Rin, su cara mostraba tristeza, pero no como antes, era como si ella sintiera empatía por otra persona, pues no podía recordar nada.

-¿Entonces eso pasó?

-Sí.

Rin tomó la mejilla de Kaito y la besó.

-Gracias Kaito, pero no quiero vivir sin Len.

Kaito cerró los ojos con dolor, pero se tenía que resignar.

-Comprendo. Me di cuenta desde que despertaste que esto ocurriría, te sigo amando, pero si no soy correspondido, no puedo obligarte a nada.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Ambos lo acordamos: Queríamos una respuesta sin importar quién de los dos saldría herido.

-Kaito…

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

-¿Qué?

Kaito se acercó a la puerta para salir.

-Iremos por Len antes de que vaya más lejos.

Dicho esto la puerta se cerró para que Rin tuviera privacidad mientras se cambiaba.

La joven se puso el vestido negro, pues fue el primero que encontró, adornó su cabello con el moño rojo encima de la liga de su cabello y salió de la habitación, Kaito la esperaba afuera con un traje negro sencillo.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.

-Vámonos.

Salieron del castillo y Kaito se agachó para que Rin subiera a su espalda.

-Nosotros podemos saltar muy alto, así lo encontraremos más rápido.

Rin no dijo nada e hizo caso a las instrucciones de Kaito. Recorrieron todo el pueblo más cercano desde los árboles, pero nada.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?

-Lejos tal vez. Se fue muy noche, pero ya es algo tarde, así que aquí ya no debe estar.

Pasó toda la tarde y Rin estaba cansada, sólo pudo comer un poco, ya que aunque Kaito le había insistido en que comiera bien, ella sólo quería encontrar a Len.

Pasaron dos días eternos para Rin en los que no había rastro de Len, ella estaba muy cansada, pues esos días casi no había dormido.

Ella y Kaito estaban en un risco muy alto, su final era el agua helada, pero en ese risco había pierdas muy puntiagudas capaces de perforar cualquier cosa.

-Mejor descansa. Mañana seguiremos, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Rin. Ya hice demasiado caso a tus caprichos, tanto así que casi no has comido ni dormido.

Rin calló. Era cierto.

-Además que tengo sed. Me iré por un par de horas. No te vayas de este lugar por mientras. Y quiero que te acerques al bosque para que no caigas, este risco me pone nervioso. Te llevaría a otro lugar, pero no quiero morderte.

Rin no dijo nada y sólo miró al piso.

_-"¿Acaso no me habías mordido antes?"._

Se preguntó a sí misma recordando el relato de Kaito.

-Trataré de no tardar, mientras descansa y no hagas algo tonto.

-Sí.

Kaito se retiró. Rin estaba sentada cerca de un árbol. Se quitó el moño de su cabello dejando sólo la liga que lo ataba. Miró su listón un rato, no tenía sueño. Pasó alrededor de hora y media hasta que un viento muy fuerte empezó a correr, tanto que voló su listón de sus manos. Ella corrió hacia su adorno, el cual se atoró con una roca del risco.

Rin se asustó, pero bajó con cuidado para tratar de tomar su listón. Cuando logró tomarlo, el pie con el que apoyaba su cuerpo se resbaló por las mismas rocas y Rin cayó del risco. Estaba asustada y empezó a gritar con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, más ella misma sabía que nadie la podía oír.

En ese momento alguien cayó del risco también, abrazando el cuerpo de Rin.

Kaito pasó cerca del lago y pudo divisar el cuerpo de Rin que caía del risco donde la había dejado.

-¡RIN!

Se oyó el agua salpicar.

El vampiro se metió al agua y vio una mano salir pidiendo auxilio y la tomó, pero no era la mano de Rin, era la de Len.

-¿Len?

-Sí.

Dijo él con dificultad mientras Kaito lo ayudaba a salir del agua. Con una brazo salía del agua con apoyo y con el otro sostenía a Rin, quien estaba desmayada. La pusieron en la tierra.

-Voy a buscar ropa seca antes de que se enferme.

Dijo Kaito mientras se alejaba con preocupación, pero Len lo detuvo.

-No es necesario.

-No me digas que…

Dijo Kaito pensando lo peor: la muerte.

-Cerca…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me quedó de otra…

*Flashback*

Len estaba en ese bosque, estaba cerca del castillo de Rin, tal vez así podría olvidarla… pero empezó a tener sed. Iba al pueblo más cercano para poder alimentarse cuando vio a una joven corriendo hacia al risco.

-¿Será?

Pudo divisar por la luz de la luna que era Rin, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba cayendo.

-¡RIN!

Corrió hacia el risco y se lanzó. Tal vez esas rocas lo lastimarían, pero lastimarían más a Rin, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Mientras Rin caía, Len abrazó su cuerpo, él ya sabía que ese risco era una forma segura de muerte, así que para que Rin no muriera tomó su cuello y lo mordió tomando toda su sangre e inyectando su veneno al mismo tiempo, Rin empezó a gritar por el dolor. Luego Len sostuvo a Rin con una mano y con la otra se cortó el dedo aprovechando el filo de las rocas, volteó el rostro de Rin hacia el suyo y le dio de beber de su sangre.

Luego sólo pudo escuchar cómo al agua salpicaba porque ambos habían caído.

*Fin de Flashback*

Kaito estalló.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER ESO?

-Era eso o que Rin muriera.

Dijo Len. Los tres aún estaban mojados, pero Kaito ya estaba secándose, pues casi no se había mojado.

-Len, somos monstruos, has condenado a Rin a una vida como la nuestra.

-No quiero que muera, y supongo que tú tampoco.

-No, pero no quiero esto tampoco.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te convertiste en vampiro?

Kaito volteó la cara algo furioso.

-Querían mi sangre con desesperación… así que para no matarme, mi padre que se volvió uno de ellos después de que yo naciera… me mordió y me dio su sangre… y ahora he estado congelado así 144 años…

-A mí me mordió mi madre… lo hizo en un ataque de sed… pero no quería que muriera, así que me dio su sangre, luego se fue y no la he vuelto a ver.

Relató Len mientras veía a Rin.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-186…

Kaito guardó silencio…

-Sólo recuerdo haber sentido una mordida en el cuello, los llantos de mi madre y luego sentí algo en mi boca, era su sangre. Si ella lloraba es porque no lo quiso hacer… pero a veces un impulso puede más… lo mismo nos ocurrió con Rin hace 20 años… la mordimos por sed…

-¿No sientes nostalgia?

-Sí, pero mi padre me dijo que aunque me quedara congelado en los 16 años, alguna vez vería a mi madre de nuevo, pues ella también está congelada.

Sonrió Len esperanzado.

-¿Tu padre es vampiro?

-Sí… me pidió que lo transformara, pues quería ir en busca de mamá… lo hice, pero sólo fue por ella, pues nunca quise hacerle daño, tampoco a Rin, pero me vi en la necesidad. ¿Y tu madre?

-Ella se quedó como humana el resto de su vida…

-Ya veo…

En lo que restó de la noche no dijeron nada, Kaito se sentó debajo de un árbol y Len se quedó al lado de Rin.

En la mañana siguiente, Kaito se levantó del árbol y se puso frente a Len, quien seguía sentado frente a Rin.

-Sabes… ella te eligió a ti.

-¿Cómo? Ella escribió que quería…

-Sí, pero en tu ausencia se notó su nostalgia, a pesar de que no te recordaba. Le dije que ambos te buscaríamos, y ahora que estás con ella yo ya no tengo nada que hacer, así que me voy. Cuida y ama mucho a Rin, ella lo merece… y tú también.

Kaito se dio la media vuelta para perderse en la espesura del bosque pero Len lo llamó.

-Kaito.

Él sólo volteó la cabeza dando a entender que escuchaba.

-Gracias.

Kaito no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se fue.

A las pocas horas Rin despertó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hola Rin.

Dijo Len sonriente, ella al verlo, sólo se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Len!

El vampiro le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad, me siento como nueva, nunca antes me había sentido así.

-Es porque… eres… una vampira…

-¿Cómo?

-Ayer ibas a caer y para que no murieras… te transformé, espero no te moleste…

Rin volvió a abrazar a Len.

-No me molesta, no me quisiste hacer daño.

Len no dijo nada, separó a Rin y la besó.

-Rin, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Rin sólo pudo abrir los ojos de la impresión. Ya no era humana, pero si lo hubiera sido se hubiera sonrojado.

-¿Entonces?

Insistió Len.

-¡Sí!

Se volvieron a abrazar, pero Rin se separó rápido.

-¿Y Kaito?

Preguntó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-Se fue…

Dijo Len algo triste, pues después de todo, Kaito había dejado que Rin se fuera con él.

-Quería despedirme y darle las gracias…

-Yo ya lo hice por ambos.

Rin levantó la mirada hacia Len, quien la miraba con amor.

Pasó un mes hasta que ambos se casaron. El padre de Len asistió, también Kaito, pero no estaba solo, estaba con él una joven de cabello castaño y corto: era su amiga Meiko, ¿Y por qué no en un futuro su novia?

Mientras daban los votos, Len trató de contener su emoción, pues esperó tanto por una respuesta de Rin, y ahora ella estaba con él.

Se pusieron los anillos uno al otro.

Afuera de la iglesia, una mujer miraba por la puerta tratando de no ser vista.

-Len… hijo mío… te deseo toda la felicidad con tu nueva esposa.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Len besó a Rin, luego ellos salieron de la iglesia. Cuando estaban fuera ya no había nadie.

Partieron juntos a su castillo, que estaba un poco lejos del pueblo, pero ahora que eran vampiros no tardarían tanto en llegar.

Mientras tanto, una caja con recuerdos había desaparecido. Esas memorias no regresaron a su cuerpo para no causar sufrimiento, pero fueron buen pago para el destino que dio el viento del risco e hizo que Rin cayera y se transformara, estando para siempre con su amado vampiro.

Fin.


	8. EXTRA: ¿Bendición o tortura?

Hola a todos. Bueno, este es el extra que les dije. Empiezo con Len. Tal vez está pésimo o fumado, pero espero les guste.

Sobre la edad de Len, al final aparece un número, considerando la edad que le puse en el último capítulo, tuve que restarle 20 que fueron los años que Rin estuvo muerta y luego 1 porque pasó un año desde que la conocieron Kaito y Len hasta que ocurren los hechos de Imitation Black.

Vocaloid no me pertenece, tampoco Imitation Black saga.

EXTRA: ¿Bendición o tortura?

Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 16 años y vivo con mis padres. No somos ricos, pero tampoco somos pobres, no me molesta la manera en que vivo, pero desgraciadamente mis amigos son ricos y no dejan de molestar con sus tontos comentarios.

Hay una chica que me gusta, se llama Teto, pero ella nunca me hace caso, pues no tengo nada que ofrecer, ella tiene más dinero que yo, y para desgracia de muchos, el dinero es lo que manda. ¿Acaso no cuenta el amor? No lo creo, su padre jamás me aceptaría.

Mi padre trabaja todo el día, llega hasta la noche y sólo puedo verlo un rato. El domingo él no trabaja, pero no es mucho tiempo para convivir con él. Mi madre, pues sólo estoy con ella en la casa. Ella nunca sale, me pregunto la razón… a veces es demasiado misteriosa, incluso conmigo y papá, pero creo que lo es más conmigo.

Un día, estaba en la biblioteca buscando algún libro interesante para hacer un reporte, no había nada, puras historias cursis de amor, textos informativos, ciencia ficción… ninguno me interesa, hasta que vi ese libro.

La pasta era gruesa y roja. Miré el título, "Vampiros: ¿Seres de leyenda o reales?". Este libro se ve interesante. Me senté en una mesa y comencé a hojearlo. No se veía tan viejo.

En el principio hablaba sobre características y comportamiento de los vampiros. No podía parar de leer, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era demasiado noche, así que pedí el pase para sacar el libro y fui a casa.

Mis padres deben estar dormidos, subí silenciosamente las escaleras, entré a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama. Me recosté en la cama. Siempre me ha gustado ver el paisaje a través de la ventana, así que había abierto un poco mi cortina, cuando sin aviso vi una sombra pasar.

Del asombro me levanté de la cama, pero no había nada. Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación.

Al día siguiente, mamá estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días.

Saludé.

-Buenos días, hijo.

-En la noche vi una sombra pasar, ¿No se habrá metido alguien?

Mi mamá abrió los ojos con asombro. Pensé que fue por lo que dije que alguien pudo haberse metido.

-N-no hijo… tal vez fue un animal…

Estaba seguro que vi una sombra humana, y mamá se veía muy nerviosa. No presté atención y leí el periódico, en primera plana estaba: Empezaba una epidemia de viruela y peste negra.

Pasaron dos semanas, mi reporte estaba completo. En estos días aprendí mucho sobre estos seres que está más que claro que no existen. ¿Al momento de tomar sangre hay que darle sangre del vampiro al humano para que no muera? Ajá. Es mucha ciencia ficción, aunque debo admitir que ese libro me atrapó.

Llegué a casa después de clases y no había nadie. ¿Mamá salió? Eso es raro. Ella nunca sale. No hice caso y me senté a comer, tal vez ella fue al mercado y no avisó.

Hice todos mis deberes y finalmente me fui a la cama. Este día fue realmente agotador, me dejaron demasiada tarea.

No tardé mucho en dormir.

De repente un dolor agudo en mi cuello me despertó. Comencé a gritar, pero nadie me oía, traté de voltear, pero no pude, así que sólo giré un poco los ojos y me encontré con… ¿Mamá?

¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué me está mordiendo? ¿Acaso será… una vampira? No… no puede ser posible… aunque… eso explica muchas cosas…

Vi que ella estaba llorando, como jamás la vi llorar. Sentí que mis ojos se cerraban y todo por dentro me quemaba. Luego sentí un líquido entrar en mi boca. ¿Acaso será sangre? No tengo las fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Apenas puedo respirar, ni siquiera puedo moverme, pero… no sé cómo salieron esas energías que sólo alcancé a decir:

-¿Mamá?

Estaba claro, según ese libro, después de que me mordiera un vampiro, si me daba su sangre a beber yo también me convertiría en uno.

Me desperté cuando el sol salió.

Sólo sentí que la luz estaba siendo tapada por la cortina. No recuerdo haberla cerrado, seguro fue mamá.

Me levanté y me miré en el espejo. Recordaba solamente la mordida en el cuello y la transformación, el dolor, no podía recordarlo, era como si se hubiera borrado de mi cuerpo y mi memoria.

Era mi reflejo. No cambié mucho, mi piel ahora es más pálida y mis colmillos eran ahora un poco más grandes y puntiagudos.

En cuanto a mi cuerpo, me sentía de maravilla, no sentía dolor, no sentía cansancio, hambre o algo por el estilo.

¡Es cierto! ¡Mi cuello! Miré mi cuello y las marcas de colmillos eran demasiado pequeñas, es extraño, parecieran que se hubieran enterrado dos agujas en vez de dos colmillos, son muy pequeñas.

Me bañé y me cambié de ropa. Tuve que usar el cuello de la camisa un poco más alto de lo normal para que no se notaran las marcas de la mordida. Bajé las escaleras, no estaba enojado. A decir verdad esto de ser vampiro no parece ser tan malo.

Entré a la sala y vi a papá llorando en el sillón con un papel en la mano.

-¿Papá?

Pregunté suavemente.

Él levantó la cabeza, me vio y corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Hijo! ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

Decía llorando. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué sucede, papá?

Me pregunté separándome.

-Ya habrás notado que estás cambiado… no sé cómo haya pasado… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¡Es mi culpa!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu madre… era una vampira… y ayer te transformó por accidente. En esta carta lo explica todo…

Me extendió el pedazo de papel y lo comencé a leer:

_Querido Len:_

_Perdóname… no fue mi intención y debí decírtelo desde un principio. Soy una vampira. Tal vez pienses que esto es una tontería, puesto que una vampira no puede tener hijos, pero yo fui transformada después de que naciste… verás… después de darte a luz, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil, y para no morir, el doctor que era vampiro, me mordió, me dio de su sangre y comencé a ser vampiro. Te preguntarás la razón por la que te mordí. Hace dos semanas, en el periódico apareció que empezaba una epidemia de viruela y peste negra. No sé si tú lo notaste, pero en los brazos te empezaron a salir los granitos de la viruela, y a veces tenías temperatura, pero yo no me podía acercar a ti. Era el inicio de esta horrible enfermedad. Y ayer tomé la decisión, no quería perderte, así que te mordí. Pensé que si estabas dormido no te darías cuenta, pero despertaste. Lloré como nunca, pero no quería que esa enfermedad tan horrible te matara, así que luego te di de beber mi sangre, para que igual que yo, fueras un vampiro._

_Ahora yo me voy. No puedo verte, tengo miedo de saber tu reacción. Si tú no querías esto, perdóname, hijo._

_Te amo._

_Atentamente:_

_Tu madre._

Rompí a llorar. No me molestaba ser vampiro… y si llegué a notar esos granitos en mis brazos pero no presté atención, pues no me sentía tan mal como decían que era esa enfermedad. Mi mamá me salvó de morir… ¿Por qué se fue?

Pasó una semana y mi padre y yo seguíamos destrozados. Nada era igual sin mamá, no me importa que era una vampira, no me importa que me mordió, me importa que no esté. La quiero demasiado, me pide perdón, pero no perdonarla porque ella no me mordió sin razón, fue por salvarme.

A la semana y media comencé a sentir sed, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estaba en el comedor sentado y papá llegó.

-Hijo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-He tomado una decisión. Iré a buscar a tu madre.

-¡Te acompaño!

-Espera… antes… quiero que me transformes en vampiro.

Abrí los ojos. No… no puedo morder a mi padre.

-No, papá… no puedo.

-Hijo, es necesario. Mi tiempo sigue avanzando en cambio, si soy vampiro mi tiempo se detendrá y podré buscarla.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Lo pensé un momento.

-Len, mira, el tiempo de tu madre, está detenido, el tuyo también, y si el mío se detiene, cuando la encontremos estaremos juntos.

Eso me dio esperanza, encontrar a mamá.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Miré hacia la mesa, tenía miedo… pero mi padre quería ser vampiro y buscar a mamá… me levanté de la silla, tomé una aguja y me acerqué a mi papá.

-Buscaremos a mamá, y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Me dijo y asentí. Lo mordí, él no se quejó. Luego tomé su cara, me pinché el dedo con la aguja y le di de mi sangre, luego lo levanté y lo lleve a su cama.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardará esto en hacer efecto. Así que me senté. Pasaron casi 9 horas y papá despertó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Fue mi primer pregunta.

-Bien, a decir verdad, muy bien.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Las marcas de mis colmillos eran muy pequeñas, tal vez la misma transformación las curaba. Toqué mi cuello y ya no tenía las marcas de las mordidas.

Vendimos la casa en poco tiempo y sólo nos llevamos nuestra ropa.

Al año, mi padre y yo nos separamos, buscaríamos a mamá por diferentes lugares.

Estaba en un bosque, y pude distinguir una persona. Me acerqué con cuidado, y pude reconocer ese cabello, ¡Era mi madre! ¡Estaba bien! Me acerqué.

-¿Mamá?

Ella volteó y en sus ojos pude ver lágrimas. La abracé.

-¡Te he extrañado!

Lloré también.

-¡Len! ¡Mi hijo!

-¿Por qué te fuiste? No me molesta ser vampiro. No quiero que nos dejes a mí y a papá.

Ella se separó.

-Lo siento, Len. Pero ya no puedo volver. En ese pueblo, no quería que las personas murieran por mi culpa. Así que me fui.

-Papá también te busca, es un vampiro y…

-¿Tu padre es un vampiro?

-Me pidió que lo transformara después de que te fuiste, te queríamos buscar.

Ella me volvió a abrazar.

-Hijo, yo ya no puedo estar con ustedes, pero siempre los amaré. Recuérdalo siempre hijo. Y por favor, haz tu vida. El que seas vampiro que no sea impedimento.

No dije nada, sólo la seguí abrazando.

-Me debo ir, pero siempre te cuidaré.

-¿Y papá?

-Lo volveré a ver después…

Mi madre se separó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

-Te amo.

Y luego desapareció. Me quedé allí, sin saber qué hacer, se había perdido entre la espesura del bosque, limpié mis lágrimas y me fui.

En ocasiones veía a papá, luego llegué a un país totalmente diferente. Ahora tenía 165 años… y conocí en el parque a una chica que me llamó la atención, su parecido era extremadamente similar al mío.

Ahora tengo 187 años, estoy casado con esa chica. Soy feliz a pesar de todo. Papá nos visita seguido al castillo, y a veces siento que mamá me observa, pero no la puedo ver, esa sensación la sentí en mi boda.

La única que sabe este encuentro que tuve con mi madre ese día en el bosque, es Rin, Kaito me lo llegó a preguntar, pero no me sentí con la confianza de decirlo. Ella sólo me abrazó y me dijo que me daría todo su apoyo el día que la volviera a ver de nuevo. Y sé que así será.


End file.
